Star Wars What Really Happened Episode II
by Cassie08
Summary: The sequel to Episode One of Aravis and Nimowae's Story
1. Prologue

Aravis' POV

For the last 10 years or so, I have been dragging Nimowae to the Archives every day to try and find out what I am with no luck so far. After a time, we suddenly realized that we had not aged. Nimowae decided after a long time of looking for any trace of my kind to look for the reason we were not aging like Obi, or anyone for that matter.

Speaking of Obi, he had been busy with training Ani. We, sadly, had not seen him for almost a year now. He and Ani were on Antion settling a border dispute.

He and Ani had been sent on a lot of major missions, while Nimi and I had only been given a few small assignments. We were both missing them very much.

Nimowaes' POV

Our latest assignment had been to go to the landing platform and meet Senator Amidala, who was coming in from Naboo to attend a Senate Session. On this particular day, I was feeling extremely lonesome for my brother, and was not particularly excited about having to go to the platform to meet Padme. To both of us, in fact, it was just another assignment. But what we didn't know was that this assignment was going to thrust us into what would become the second biggest adventure of our lives. And this is where our story begins...


	2. Part One

Aravis' POV

Nimowae and I were the lucky ones that the Jedi council selected to meet Senator Amidala at the landing platform. I was not too happy about it, I wished the council would give us a REAL mission for once in the last 10 years. Nimowae seem to be down in the dumps today. I was too but not as bad as her, I think she was missing Obi more than normal. The truth is I was too.

When we got to the landing platform we saw the Senator's transport about to land and the two fighter pilots getting out of their cockpits. We stood beside them until the Senator was at the top on the ramp. Then we started to walk toward the Senator. I not sure why but I put up a forcefield around Nimi and I. Then there was a huge explosion and the transport blow up before are eyes with a loud BOOM!

I dropped the forcefield as the smoke cleared. Nimowae ran to see if there were any survivors. The pilots and I run to the "Senator's" side. When I looked at the "pilot" at my left I saw it was the real Padme (Senator Amidala). I was thankful that she was not dying in front of me. After Corde died and Padme refused to move I began to tell her " Padme, please listen to me. We have to go. Now, before it is to late." She just shook her head NO as if she was in a daze. " PADME! We have to go NOW!" I took her arm and she let me help her up.

Nimowae came back and said very sadly "NO others."

"Ok, lets get her out of here." I said just as sad.

Nimowae's POV

What happened on the landing platform that day was an indescribable tragedy, and not something that  
I particularly needed to see that day. I was already down in the dumps, missing Obi. Without him  
around me, I felt unprotected, incomplete, and vulnerable to anything and everything around me. When  
he wasn't there, each day seemed to last a lifetime, and every molehill seemed like a mountain.

The small missions that the Council kept insisting on giving us left me frustrated each and every day.  
And we had plenty of free time, with no-one to vent to, we often took our frustration out in the archives,  
searching laboriously for answers to questions which had recently been raised to our attention. Aravis  
was looking for traces of her species from the recent past to far into the history of the Jedi and its  
many members. I was looking for any possible reason that Aravis and I had not aged a minute in the past  
ten years. Many people had mentioned it to us, including ObiWan and Master Windu. Not even Yoda could  
answer our question. So as Aravis looked for family, I searched for reasons.

As we escorted Padme up to Chancelor Palpatine's office, I tried to draw my mind away from ObiWan by thinking  
of more possible reasons why we had not aged, but it was not working. I had gone into these slumps often  
in the past year that my brother had not been with me. But each time was worse, and each time it was harder  
to come back to the world I locked myself away from when I felt this way.

In Palpatine's office, Aravis and I listened patiently as he told Padme his ideas. We were ignored, the usual  
habit of Palpatine, and frequently rolled our eyes at each other as he spoke. Then, he said the thing both  
of us had been wishing to hear for the past year, when he spoke of who should protect Padme in the coming  
weeks.

"Perhaps and old friend, like Master Kenobi."

Aravis and I looked at each other, our hearts beating faster than ever, mouths open, and eyes wide.

'Obi? Coming home?' I thought.

The joy was almost more than I could bear.


	3. Part Two

Aravis POV

After Yoda told us to go back with Padme until Obi-Wan came smiles to take over. I was now so happy it was hard to look clam and like I didn't care at all. I had missed him so much over the last year or so. When he came back last time from a long mission, he had noticed that I too had not changed in age. I hoped he would not change in personality over this time.

When we got to the place that Padme was staying while on Corusent. We went to the balcony with the senator, Nimowae was just standing there leaning over on the balcony (different direction then Padme) and I was on the balcony sitting with my back against the building. I did that on purpose so that Obi could not see me when he stepped out of the elevator.

Suddenly I felt the presents of Obi and Ani and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that in a moment that I would see the most important person in my life.

Nimowae's POV

I tensed up as I felt my brother's presence, and heard his voice as he emerged from the elevator to greet  
Jar Jar. I turned to get my first glimpse of him, partly scared that he had changed, but when I saw him, I  
felt the same emotions I always felt when I saw him. I was ecstatic to see him, it had been much too long.  
I waited as patiently as I could while he spoke with Padme and her captain about security matters, and I could  
feel Aravis' excitement. Why she had hidden herself from his view I did not know, but I supposed it was all  
part of the game. I almost chuckled as I watched him cast nervous glances toward the balcony looking for her.

Finally, he broke away from Ani and the rest of the group, and almost ran toward the balcony. When he came out,  
he saw Aravis leaning against the wall and a look of relief washed over his face, then he turned his attention  
back to me. He walked to me and took me into a tight hug, and I hugged back. A single tear of happiness ran down   
my cheek, my brother was home, he had come back to me and the one he loved.

As we let go of each other, I wiped the tear away and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Then he turned back to Aravis,  
she looked at me and cast her eyes back toward the way inside. I just stood there for a moment, not understanding  
what she wanted me to do, then realization dawned, and I felt my cheeks heat.

'Ackward moment!!' A red sign flashed in my brain.

"Well, I...uhhh..." I stammered. "Well, I...I...ummm, I have to go feed the fish! See you later, Aravis!"

I left the balcony, relieved to be gone, inceidentally, I had been thinking of Jar Jar when I made my escape.

Aravis' POV

"Well, I...I ummmmmm..." Nimowae said, "I... I am going to feed the fish! See you later, Aravis!"

And with that Obi and I were alone. My heart was beating very fast. I had missed him so much and now he was back not  
five feet away for me. I looked deep into his prefect blue eyes and he looked into my purple ones, but he didn't see them, He never saw them(don't even think that he knew they were purple)...I looked back into  
the other room and Obi understood that I did not want Ani to know I was there and he walked over two me. He hugged me  
like if he let me go he would never see me again and returned his hug equally.

I leanded my head on his shoulder and he smiled down at me. "I missed you, Aravis."

"I missed you too, Obi." I said, looking up into his eyes. Every time I look into them I knew that i could do anything.

He bent down and kissed me softly on the cheak, I felt heat rise to the place he had kissed me, I knew I was blushing.  
We reluctantly ended our hug and i turned invisiable and Obi went back inside. I waited until I was sure that I had  
stopped blushing then I walked back inside.

I walked up behind Ani just as he asked Nimowae " Hey, where is Aravis?"

" Right Here! " I said. 

He looked over his left shoulder, I moved to his right so that I was right between him and Obi. When Ani turned back  
around I reappered and he jumped, then gave me a look of 'hate it when you do that!' then smiled at me.

" Well come back Ani and Obi, it is nice to see you again. " I said as if I had not even seen Obi come in.


	4. Part Three

Nimowae's POV

Since things were now under control and we were no longer needed (as usual)  
Obi escorted Aravis and I back to the temple. When we got there, he made us  
promise to stay put, which surprised me, since this was only a security job,  
right?

After Obi had gone, we pretty much sat around and did, well, nothing. After   
about an hour, I started to get a feeling that something wasn't right. Something  
had gone wrong. I had always been emotionally linked to my brother, it was just  
a special connection we shared. As the feeling began to get worse, I got up out  
of my chair and started to pace. It was then that Aravis knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something's wrong..." I answered.

"How do you know?"

"I just...have a bad feeling...I always have a bad feeling, and I'm usually right."

She looked at me with worry and concern encased into one nameless feeling in her eyes. Then, when I could take not knowing what was happening any longer, I jumped up,  
grabbed my cloak, and said "Do you want to go over there with me?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. She half jumped up and then sunk back down into her  
chair. "But..." She said, trying to cover up her apprehension, "only if you want to."

For the first time in my life, I wanted to let Aravis know that I did not have anything against her wanting to be with my brother anymore. When we were younger, maybe, but now that we had grown up a bit, mentally anyway, and I longed for someone of my own secretly,I wanted her to know that I understood.

I walked over to her, put my hands on her shoulders she wouldn't meet my eyes, and said,  
"It's OK that you missed him, Aravis."

She looked up at me, and we made a silent agreement, just between the two of us.

"Let's go." She said.

Aravis' POV

As Nimowae and I, well honestly, just walk right out of the temple with out a look back I love being invisible and headed for Padme's. I hope Obi is all right and Ani too.

When we got to Padme's Nimowae ghosted us throw the elevator and before she could press the button for up it started moving up. About four floors later it stop and the doors opened and in stepped Obi. Thank goodness he is all right it took everything in me not to let out a sigh of relief. I felt Nimowae relax too.

We rode the elevator to the top floor with Obi and followed him out. We saw Anakin pacing on the other side of the room. Obi and him started to talk about using Padme as "bate", which was shortly, followed a little chat about Anakin's ability to use the force. Then the conversation turned to Ani dreams and then to politic.

Then as I was getting bored and started starring at Obi, there was a disturbance in the force and we all started run toward Padme's room. I let go of Nimowae's arm and made myself appear as we ran with the guys. Anakin got there first and kill this little worm-like things that where about to bite Padme. Then Obi jumped out the window and my heart hit the floor, I wanted to scream but I could not breathe. Ani jumped off Padme's bed and as we started running a long side him, he looked at us for a split second and then did a double take, then said to us "STAY HERE!"

"WHY?!" Nimowae and I yelled at the same time.

"Padme!" he yelled as ran into the elevator.

We checked on Padme and then went out to the balcony. The same balcony that just hours ago we had been waiting for Obi to return home and now we waited yet again for him to return, hopefully safe. I jumped up on the balcony and sat down with my back against the wall trying to focus. So that I could see what was going on with Obi, part on me did not want to see but it did not matter because I could not calm myself down even though I looked calm as I could be. Nimowae, on the other hand, was pacing. I knew that her special link with Obi would let her see everything that was going with very little concentration.


	5. Part Four

Nimowae's POV

Obi arrived back with Anakin in hand after what seemed like an eternity waiting on Padme's balcony.  
He seemed out of breath when he came back, though the excitement with the bounty hunter had long  
been over.

Out of pure instinct, I started trying to go through his mind. I felt him put up a wall, and stepped  
back to look at his eyes. What was there told me things were about to change...again.

"ObiWan? What happened?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" He answered.

"No." I said. "I only share your feelings, I can't see what happens."

For a moment, relief washed over his face, and he glanced over at Aravis. He knew that if I didn't know,  
she didn't know.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. I already know too much. I refuse to put you and Aravis in danger."

"ObiWan! I'm not sixteen anymore!"

He looked at me with his 'Thats my final word' look and turned to walk away. Just before he reached the  
door, he looked back over his shoulder and said:

"There will be a Council meeting tommorrow."

I already knew this, I had a feeling that was his way of saying "You're NOT invited."

Aravis' POV

Well, after Obi and Ani entered the council room I looked at Nimowae and was very surprised to see  
that she was just looking out in to the thin air.'OK! that is wierd Nimowae NOT wanting to listen  
in on a council meeting that Obi was at and not us.'I was starting to worry about her she just did  
not act like her old self. So I asked her, "You sure you don't want to see what is happening,  
Nimi?"

"Obi will tell us everything he can." she answered in a monotone voice and without looking at me.

I could not understand all the emotions coming for her, there was anger, fear, and happiness. This  
was very confusing to me. I mean sure I was worried that Obi would have to leave again but there  
was also a little bit of hope that maybe we just might get to go with him. For now we could only  
wait until they came back.


	6. Part Five

Nimowae's POV

I raised my eyes and uncrossed my arms as Obi and Ani emerged from the Council chamber.

I looked up expectantly and met Anakin's eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile and then  
continued down the hall after giving Aravis one as well.

ObiWan strode over to Aravis and I, without looking up. He took a deep breath, but still  
did not speak. The silence rang for a moment and then I decided to be brave.

"You're leaving again...aren't you."

He looked up and his eyes flashed yes. "I'm going to track down the bounty hunter." He said.

"We're coming with you." Aravis suddenly said matter-of-factly.

"No!" He said. "You're staying here. Where it's safe."

I let out a rebellious sniff, and looked at him angrily.

"That's just like you...when do we get to be treated like adults around here, huh? It's obviously  
not up to us."

I turned on my heel and walked away as calmly as possible. I did not want him to see my weakness.  
I was angry, with the Council, with him, the Council for sending him away again, he for treating  
me like a child. I was afraid, of whatever danger Obi had to face. I just wanted to be alone...to  
think... to prepare for another goodbye.

Aravis' POV

I looked at Obi and there was sadness in his eyes. I sighed and he looked up at me, I guess he thought  
I followed Nimowae. As he met my eyes, I said "She's right you know. We can take care of ourselves." I  
didn't say it in a mean way, just a 'I'm making a point' way. I shook my head and walked off, just   
leaving him to think.


	7. Part Six

Aravis' POV

I was surprised to see Nimowae walking out of Padme's place with Anakin and her. I had been waiting  
with Obi and Padme's captain on Ani to come back from helping Padme pack. Well, I wasn't that  
surprised, I had come a little later than ObiWan, but I had not been able to find Nimowae after the  
Council meeting, so I thought she was not coming to say goobbye to Anakin.

We all boarded the transport, no-one talked, Nimowae and I sat a little way away from Obi. Needless to  
say, we were still angry with him.

We landed at the departure platform. After Obi talked to Ani, Nimowae pulled him to the side while Obi  
talked to Padme. No-one even looked over at us. 'Good' I thought. "Please Anakin, listen to ObiWan for  
once." I almost begged him. That sisterly protection was still there after all this time.

"Or at least don't do anything we wouldn't do." Nimowae said.

We all sortave laugh. Then Ani and Padme walk to their next transport. As they stepped onto the ship, I  
thought privately, 'May the Force be with you, Ani.' As Nimowae and I sat back down, she said:

"Cause he's sure as heck gonna need it." I smiled at her, she knows me all too well.


	8. Part Seven

Nimowae's POV

The following day, we found ourselves, once again, bored. Both Aravis and myself refused to sit around the temple and give the Council the satisfaction of knowing that they'd gotten to us. So we decided to head to the Archives, one of the many newfound passtimes we'd discovered over the past decade.

The Archives had been, in reality, where we had spent the most time. It was the only place we chose to  
go to that actually had some use, because we did have real mysteries that needed solving.

Aravis wanted, more than anything, to find some shred of evidence of some creature like her in history.  
I knew I was a Phasma, but she, had no idea what she was or where she came from. At times I pitied her.

In the beginning, I had only sat and watched Aravis searching frantically for a trace of her species. But as time had gone on...we had both begun to notice that though we were maturing normally in our minds,our bodies were remaining those of the 23-year-olds we'd been on our first assignments. So my task had henceforth become looking for the reason behind our youthful appearence.

As we walked through the Archive doors, we saw someone we did not expect. ObiWan sat at a unit a couple of rows from the entrance.

Aravis grabbed my arm and we stopped in our tracks. We stood for a moment before turning around and walking right back out.

We had silently agreed not to spend our day there.

Aravis' POV

After we left the Archives, we went to help Yoda with the younglings. I was a little upset, I felt like I was getting so close to finding the right book that would tell me what I am and where I came from. But that book would still be in the Archives after today.

Now, we stood next to the wall watching the little younglings learning to use the Force and basic lightsaber handling.

I started to remember when Nimowae and I were younglings. We did not stay in large groups like this  
long, or not long after the Council said we needed extra training with Yoda. I wondered, if we had not been more than ten feet away from each other when we were little, would we be good friends now?

My thoughts were jerked to a stop by a familiar person, ObiWan. 'What?! I thought he was in the Archives!'I put up an invisible forcefield then truned to Nimowae.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Don't turn us invisible, let's find out if he will still ask Yoda his question if we are here."

"OK." And with that I dropped the Forcefield.

No more than two minutes later, Obi walked in the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw  
us by the wall. He looked at us with sadness in his eyes, then walked up to Yoda.

He and Yoda talked about Obi's missing planet, and I wondered how a child had known the answer when  
three grown Jedi had not. (I was personally sure that Yoda had known all along.)

Yoda and Obi started to walk to the door, and Yoda motioned for us to follow them.  
Nimowaes POV

As Aravis and I watched ObiWan walk away, I know personally that my anger was about to boil over, and her's was so strong I could sense it without concentrating.

"I think its time we took out our frustration on some virtual reality droid ass. How bout you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was ready to yesterday."

With that, we headed back toward the Temple, to another one of those little pastimes we'd discovered.

In a small training chamber, at the heart of the Temple, Aravis and I drew our lightsabers to fight the projected droids before us. The bulky helmets had thrown us off balance the first couple of times wed done this, but in our many days of boredom spent here since then, wed gotten used to them.

We both flew down upon the virtual droids, throwing all of our pent-up energy and frustration into our fighting. Whatever was running through Aravis' mind, I did not know, but we were putting our all into these moments. I felt as if we were both trying to run away, or else release some locked-up demon we did not want to face. Whatever it was we were doing, it was working, and it continued to work throughout the rest of the day and most of the night, where we stayed, facing our enemies...fighting our demons.

"But, I thought it was impossible to erase information from the Archives database." Obi was saying.

"Meditate on this, I will." Yoda finished. Somehow, I had missed the entire conversation...

Yoda then turned and went back to the younglings and we followed Obi outside.

"What are you going to do, Obi?" Nimowae asked.

"Go find my planet."

"Do you think we could come with you?" I asked hopefully.

He did not answer for a little while, his emotions were fear, sadness, and happiness all at once. 'His feelings are even harder than Nimowae's to sort out, must run in the family.' I thought.

"NO..." He said at last. Then turned and walked away.


	9. Part Eight

Nimowaes POV

As Aravis and I watched ObiWan walk away, I know personally that my anger was about to boil over, and her's was so strong I could sense it without concentrating.

"I think its time we took out our frustration on some virtual reality droid ass. How bout you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was ready to yesterday."

With that, we headed back toward the Temple, to another one of those little pastimes we'd discovered.

In a small training chamber, at the heart of the Temple, Aravis and I drew our lightsabers to fight the projected droids before us. The bulky helmets had thrown us off balance the first couple of times wed done this, but in our many days of boredom spent here since then, wed gotten used to them.

We both flew down upon the virtual droids, throwing all of our pent-up energy and frustration into our fighting. Whatever was running through Aravis' mind, I did not know, but we were putting our all into these moments. I felt as if we were both trying to run away, or else release some locked-up demon we did not want to face. Whatever it was we were doing, it was working, and it continued to work throughout the rest of the day and most of the night, where we stayed, facing our enemies...fighting our demons.


	10. Part Nine

Aravis' POV

Again today we were frustrated, so we went back to the training chamber and started, as Nimowae puts it, kicking some virtual reality droid ass.

After about an hour and a half of hard fighting, I was taking a break and trying to get my second wind. I had not slept well the night before, so I was tired. The door to the chamber opened. Then Yoda walked in to the room.

"Nimowae...Nimowae!" I called a few times to get her attention. When she finally took the helmet off, we both gave our old master a respectful bow and waited to see what he had come to tell us.

"Contact ObiWan has made...requests your help he does." He said after a minute.

"Both of us?!" I asked.Yoda nodded.

"Thank you, Master." Nimowae said breathlessly. We bowed again and Yoda turned and left the chamber.

After he left and the door closed again, I turned to Nimowae and she was smiling just like me. I was so happy, until it hit me.

"Why would Obi take us away from a place where he knows we are safe?" I asked Nimowae in a worried tone.

Both of our faces had fallen from smiles to very anxious looks.

"He must REALLY need us." She said slowly with concern throughout her words.

"Let's go." We said at the same time and ran to the door.


	11. Part Ten

Nimowae's POV

Aravis and I did not even stop to get any supplies or instructions from  
the Council, we sprinted straight to a bay in the central district of  
Coruscant.

In a far corner of the bay, two brand new, shiny, finally finished ships  
sat alone. Silvery in color, they were almost perfect twins, except that  
the one on the right had a barely noticeable purple tint. It was how we   
told them apart.

We called them Seekers. It had taken us nearly eight years to complete them.  
Besides going to the Archives, this had been what we'd spent most of our  
time doing. To us, they were the epitomy of a perfect ship, but for one  
flaw. They consisted of the basic structure and internal operating systems   
of Speeders and Fighters put together.

We had speant roughly two years making modifications on the two, making the  
good aspects better and removing the bad ones completely. After that, it   
took nearly a year to put together the features we had chosen into a set  
of schematics and blueprints to go off of. And the last five years we had  
used to build them and perfect them, we had not yet tested them.

Both of us were a bit frightened, there were no other ships like these in  
the galaxy. There was no training program to learn how to fly them, there was  
no-one to tell us how. It was up to us. And then there was the one flaw in  
the Seekers...no long-range communications. Would it be safe, responsible, of us  
to take them?

We thought for a moment...then smiled at each other. Being in a rebellious  
mood...well, you can guess what we decided.


	12. Part Eleven

Aravis' POV

As we came out of light speed, our trip through space went off without a hitch, we saw Obi's ship  
off to the side. We contacted him and flew toward him.

"Perfect timing." He said. "I just came out of lightspeed."

"Now, what was so important that you needed us?" I asked, worried.

"The bounty hunter." He said simply.

I just knew Nimowae had to be rolling her eyes. I just wished he would be more open with us. If not  
me, then at least Nimowae, but he knew as well as I did that Nimowae told me everything, but for  
some reason, he just did not like me knowing somethings.

We followed him into the asteroid field. 'Well, we did want to test out the Seekers' handling.' I  
thought. We all lined up, me on Obi's left and Nimi on his right, and started to dodge the seismic  
waves. After a while, Obi got hit in the wing and the bounty hunter shot three rockets.

"When I say 'now', jetissend the spare prats cannisters." Obi told us. A few minutes later. "Now!  
Fire them now!"

We then followed him to a large asteroid, landed on it, aknd shut down everything. Now, time for a waiting  
game. After about fifteen minutes, we were sure that we could land on Geonosis.

We all climbed out of our ships. Nimowae and I walked over to face ObiWan, I was worried that he maybe  
a little upset that we had picked now to test our new ships.

His eyes were sad, they always looked sad. They almost screamed. 'Not even here five minutes and I already  
almost got them killed.' I gave him a reassuring look.

After an ackward moment, (because he knew we were still a little angry with him) we all sortave smiled  
and knew that we were all good. Then, we headed toward the hideout.


	13. Part Twelve

Nimowae's POV

We all walked toward the place Obi suspected to be a hideout. We were nervous, yet pumped, Aravis and I. It felt good to be off of Coruscant, so great to be out in the galaxy with other Jedi. It wasn't until that moment I realized just how much I really hated being cooped up in the  
temple on the planet I hated most.

When we reached the door, Obi turned to face us and reminded us that there would be no more talking from here on out. Then he looked at Aravis and told  
her to turn us invisible. She reached out for his arm, but he jerked it away. We both gave him bewildered looks.

"I don't want Aravis wasting her energy." He said looking at me as he said it. I'm sure he did that because any Jedi could look into his eyes and sense love. And I felt him tell me that he still wasn't ready for that. I smiled  
at him, for I knew Aravis wasn't really ready either.

With Aravis and I invisible, Obi once again put his finger to his lips and opened the door.

Aravis' POV

(Note to Reader: If you have watched the second movie, then you know what we saw and heard while we were in Dooku's hideout, I'm going to start after that.)

As we walked back to our ships, we were all deep in thought. We did not speak until we got to the ships.

"I need to contact the Council, and tell them what we now know." Obi said.

Nimowae and I just nodded, we knew that he would do that right away. We followed him over to his fighter. I jumped up and sat down on the wing and Nimowae followed me after a minute.

"The long-range communications are knocked out. We'll have to try and contact Anakin on Naboo." Obi said, a little annoyed.

As Obi tried to reach Ani, I had a bad feeling, but I could not place what it meant. "There is Anakin's tracking signal, but it's coming from Tattoine. What  
in the blases is he doing there?" He asked us. Nimowae and I gave him a look of 'you think we know?!' as he jumped down from the ship.

"We don't have much time." He said, looking around the cliffs.

I started to worry now, maybe all of this was too easy. Obi started to give his report. He was almost done when the droids showed up.

I jumped up and put a forcefield around all of us. Nimowae stood up too and we joined Obi on the ground. We were taking a lot of fire. We were clearly out-numbered, and to make things worse...I started to feel my   
energy going, and fast.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, unsure of how long I could keep us safe.

Just then, a battle droid stepped forward and all fire stopped. "Surrender now," was all it said.

"Aravis, drop the forcefield.!" Obi said, concerned.

"What?!...No!" I answered, confused.

"Aravis, drop it. Now!"

"No...why!"

"We are going to get captured. There is no reason for you to get hurt or use up the little energy you have left." Obi answered, sounding worried.

I was at a loss. I knew he was right, if I kept this up much longer, I was going to pass out. I was already starting to feel dizzy. So, I dropped my forcefield.

I was getting very light headed now. I had no energy left anyway, even after Obi tried to make sure that I would. I fell, but I did not hit the ground. I fell into someone's arms. I tried to open my eyes, but I passed out before I could...


	14. Part Thirteen

Nimowae's POV

I tried to ghost through the blue currents binding my hands and my feet. I already knew it wouldn't work, for I had tried many times before, to no avail.

I looked over at Aravis, whose head still lolled on her chest in sleep. Even though ObiWan had forced her to take down her forcefield before she passed out, it had still exhausted her to protect us from so many Droids even for a such a short time.

'How did these people get so lucky?!' I thought as I again attempted to ghost. 'They couldn't have know about my powers, what were the odds they's  
pick something I couldn't ghost through?'

I heard a moan from my right, Aravis was waking up. She brought her head up and moaned again and it was then that I realised how painful a sleeping position that must have been. I watched as she looked around at our cell,  
I knew how she felt, to wake up in some place you'd never seen before, bound by some substance you didn't recognise.

"Where's ObiWan?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I said sadly. That had been the first thing I'd wondered when I'd woken up. "I woke up just the same as you did, only a couple hours sooner."

"But, what..."

But then I tuned her out, I heard a faint sound coming through the wall to my left.

"Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I hissed at her, "I think I hear something..."

We both craned our necks...but what I'd heard must have been the tail end of the conversation, because no more sound came through the wall.

But then, footsteps, and a key scraping into the keyhole in the door to our cell. In stepped Count Dooku. Aravis and I were both confused...first a bounty hunter, now a Count the Jedi had trusted in the past? Who had  
once been a Jedi?!

"Greetings." He said.

We both scowled down at him.

"I just had an...interesting conversation with your brother, Master Kenobi."

"Where is he." I said, firmly, more of an order than a question.

"That's not something of relevance at this point in time...however..."

"WHERE IS HE!!" I screamed, but Dooku just went on.

"I made him a very generous proposition, one that he refused to take. So I'm trying another approach. According to my...sources...you have a lot  
of influence on him. So we will see how long it takes him to change his mind...when he hears you and your friend here's screams."

I did not want to show my fear, and neither did Aravis, I suspect, so I put on an ammused look and answered:

"Do your worst, he'll never give in."

Dooku nodded and then turned and walked out with a slight chuckle.

"We shall see," was the last thing we heard before the door closed.

"What did he mean, Nimowae? What is he going to do to us? Where's Obi? Is he alright?!"

"I don't know!" I screamed. 

"Well, use your link!" Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Please!"

Now I began to cry. "Don't you think I've tried! He's my brother, Aravis! I know you love him...but I love him more than you ever will! He's all I  
have, and one day, he's going to forget me for you!" I gasped for breath. How had I gotten so off subject? I didn't even know I'd felt that way until I'd said it, but I was telling the truth. That was the only problem I'd ever had with them being together, really. I was jealous. Somewhere inside, I knew that when it happened, I would be left behind...by both of  
them.

It only made us both cry more. And for the next thirty minutes, the only thing that happened were the puddles of our tears on the floor in front of us getting bigger. Surprisingly, it seemed we'd both needed a good cry,  
for all the times over the past ten years that Obi had left us, all the tearless goodbyes, and now so close to losing him again. In that thirty minutes, every heartache and sorrow poured from our eyes in the form of salty tears.

After our crying spell, we speant almost another hour in silence, thinking, I suppose. It was when I had decided to break the silence that the real pain began.

"Aravis?"

"Hmmmmmmm."

"I..." But I never got to finish.

Pain, worse than a billion slashes with a lightsaber, (for you HP fans, about 1,000 Crucios at once.) ripped through every inch of my body.

My head felt as if it was splitting in two, and everything else throbbed with electric current. I knew this was what Dooku had meant, and I tried  
with all my might not to give him the satisfaction of my screams, but I couldn't do it, I had to give in. And the moment I did, I felt another surge of pain, Obi's, but his was coming from hearing our screams. I wanted  
so much to make myself shut up, so that he would not hurt, but it was impossible.

Every now and then, the current would stop, and our heads would fall forward from weakness and exhaustion. But they continued throughout the night, each one worse than the last.

It was the worst and longest night of my life as a Jedi...of all our lives.


	15. Part Fourteen

Aravis' POV

Finally, after an hour passed without any new currents passing through us, I pulled up all of my strength and spoke. "I...think Dooku has finally gotten the picture, that Obi...will never go to the Dark side..."

"Yeah..." Nimowae said in a weak, yet proud voice.

Now it was time to sleep, for we were too weak to talk anymore.

A loud click of a key unlocking a door, the door to our cell, brought me out of a not-so-peaceful sleep. I looked over at Nimowae, she was starting to wake up too.

The door opened and in stepped four Geonosians, two armed and two carrying plain old metal chains. I looked over at Nimowae and there was a little gleam in her eye. I knew what she was thinking. They didn't know about her being a Phasma.

They switched off the blue elements that had been holding Nimowae and me up for goodness knows how long, and we fell to the hard, cold stone floor. We pulled ourselves up and were soon in the metal chains. Then we were led out of our cell and saw Obi standing on a chariot-like transport pulled by some strange creature. Nimowae and I both sortave smiled as we stepped up next to him. He looked at us with relief, worry, and anger for what Dooku had done.

The carriage started to move and headed down a long passage with a light at the end. 'Maybe sunlight.' I thought, hoped. 

I had my back to Obi and Nimowae as Obi turned to face me, I could feel his eyes on my back. I did not want him to know how worried I was or that I had not regained much of my strength. I did not want him to worry about me any more than he already was, at least not after what we had all went through the night before. 

"Aravis..." He called me out of my thoughts and I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. Then turned to face him.

I looked into his perfect blue eyes.

"Aravis...I-" He started to say. But then, it happened. He looked deep into my purple eyes for the first time. He stood there with a questioning look on his face for a while. "Aravis...your eyes...they're-"

"Purple?" I asked.

"No...I mean, yes, but...they are beautiful." He stammered.

I just smiled up at him. I moved to where I was right beside him and layed my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that until the carriage started moving, then I stepped away from him. 'What will happen now...' I wondered.


	16. Part Fifteen

Nimowae's POV

I knew that Aravis was laying her head on ObiWan's shoulder behind me, so I tried to keep my eyes facing forward, it was their time, but I could not help but let a silent tear run down my cheek. This made me think of what I'd said the previous night, I had been right, it was happening now. We were getting ready to face who knew what at the end of this tunnel, and I felt I was facing it alone. I hung my head in sadness for just a moment, and then lifted it back up. We all had a job to do, and I was already zoned in to mine...my one objective, to get us all out of our chains.

Suddenly, the chariot emerged out into the sun. I was blinded momentaritly and my head throbbed from the brightness of the light, I'd been in the dark for so long it seemed...

As I squinted upward, I found Dooku in some kind of balcony seat, along with thousands upon thousands of Geonosians seated around the Arena.

'We're entertainment...' I thought. 'We're here for that fowl traitor's entertainment...' I had a flashback of the night before, and I wondered if he'd been listening then too.

At least now I had the initiative, to excape, to win. I wanted to take the pain and weakness I felt now and throw it back into his face.

The Geonosians herded us out of our chariot and we were led to four large polls. I watched as they chained ObiWan up, and lifted my arms as mine and Aravis' chains were emounted on the poll at the opposite end of the line.

For the first time, I noticed another tunnel at the opposite end of the Arena we'd been on, and also a much larger one in front of us. The chains were not what I was worried about, after seeing the tunnel, what I was worried about was what we'd have to fight once we got out of them.

Then, as if things weren't already complicated enough, another chariot emerged from the tunnel at the end of the Arena, but I couldn't quite see who it was carrying yet. As it moved closer, I made out two shapes, and then it hit me, Anakin and Padme.

'Oh...oh crap.' I thought. 'Obi will be furious.'

As they were being chained, I kept my eyes on the big tunnel in front of us, and on the Geonosians who had brought us out here. I had to wait for the exact right moment to ghost. Whatever was coming out of that hole could not be close, but they had to be close enough for the Geonosians to be gone.

I waited...and waited, beginning to shift my weight back and forth between my feet...and then, they emerged. Three monstrous creatures emerged, one, a cat-like thing with sharp claws and teeth. The second, a spider-looking creature with praying mantice claws at the end of each of its six legs. And the last, a large, bulky dinosaur, with a horn on the end of its snout.

They moved closer, and I heard the Geonosians above us fly away, the time had come. I took a deep breath, never taking my eyes off the creatures and then...I ghosted.

Aravis' POV

Nimowae was now free of her chains and was ghosting me through mine. When I was free, I said to her "Have I ever told you how awesome it is that you are a Phasma?"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again!" She replied as she ran off to free Obi. Padme was now about to the top of her poll and Ani was just waiting.

I now had to choose if I would be invisible for all of this or put up a forcefield. I decided on the forcefield because 1.) Dooku already knew about that power and 2.) If I was invisible, I could easily get stepped on by one of those creatures if I wasn't paying attention.

I knew that no matter how much I wanted to help right now, I could do nothing, so I kept an eye on the creature nearest me, the cat-like one. It was now jumping up at Padme, who was hitting it with the chains she had somehow picked the lock to. 'Wow, where the heck did a former Queen learn to do that?' I thought. She now swung down on the chains and kicked the creature, knocking it out for a few seconds. It shook its head and looked right at me.

"Oh crap!" I said aloud.

The cat-like creature walked around my forcefield. I started backing up until my forcefield hit something, I looked back and saw the poll I had been chained to. The creature took the opportunity and jumped at my forcefield. I looked around for help; Obi and Nimowae were fighting the spider/praying mantice creature and Anaking was trying to get control of the dinosaur-like one. I was all alone and losing energy again. I started moving to the right, but the creature cut me off and clawed at the middle of my forcefield, growling. I knew I had no hope of outrunning it, even if I was invisible, it would jump on me in a moment.

I started getting lightheaded again. Then the cat-like creature backed up and jumped. I remember nothing more.

Nimowae's POV

Note to Reader: We're oging back in time a couple of minutes to right after I ghosted to tell what happened with me.

As soon as I was free, I reached over and grabbed Aravis' wrists and ghosted her through her chains. As soon as she was free, I began frantically sprinting toward Obi, the praying mantice thing was coming at him fast. I faintly heard Aravis shout from behind me.

"Have I ever told you how awesome it is that you are a Phasma?"

I quickly shouted back.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again!"

Whith that, I continued running, but it seemed I was too late. I skidded to a halt and watched as the creature came for my big brother...and then faintly/proudly smiled as he maneuvered perfectly, causing the spider to cut his chains.

'Good move...' I thought happily. Then, I was snapped back into reality as the pole behing Obi began to topple his way. I ran forward, and he cried out as my hands hit his back and forced him out from under the pillar. We both rolled wildly through the sand from the force of my push, and I winced as my hands and face were scratched over and over on the coarse ground.

When I finally stopped rolling, I laid curled in a ball as I felt blood begin to trickle down my face and hands, I desperately wanted to stay there and go to sleep, just not get back up. Then I felt hands on my shoulders, strong, brotherly hands.

"Nimowae, you have to get up."

And I knew I did.

I slowly stood up and kept my head down. I knew my face must look awful. I felt his hands leave my shoulders and I watched as he stole a spear from a Geonosian to fight the spider.

And that's when I saw Aravis. I don't know how long she had already fought off the cat, but all I needed to see was its last pounce and I knew she was going down. As the cat pounced, I grabbed a dropped spear (even though it stung my hands horribly to do so) and ran toward Aravis. I watched as her forcefield popped like a weak bubble, and she fell to the ground for the second time since we'd come to this planet.

Just as the creature was preparing to jump on Aravis again, I finally reached them and jumped in between she and the cat, my spear aimed right at its heart in case I would be forced to strike. Just as it was coming towards us again, and I was sure I would be forced to fight it, something else apparently caught its attention and it stalked away.

I watched it leave, my eyes wide, looking for any sign that it might return.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the cat did not plan to return, and staggered over to where Aravis lay. I dropped the spear to the ground as I went. It wasn't until I let it go that I realized my hands were in bad shape, they stung worse than before...I held them up in front of my face and bit my lip to keep from letting out a sob. The cuts were full of wood splinters from the spear along with sand, and were still bleeding profusely. They were shaking from the pain.

I bent down and shook Aravis as roughly as possible without stinging my hands, and when I realized that she wasn't waking up, I looked over to see Obi close ti giving up fighting the praying mantice.

"ObiWan!!" I cried. "She's out again! I can't carry her! Help me!"

He looked at me, almost a bewitched facade on his face.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

He finally snapped out of it and ran toward us. When he got there, he didn't even look at me, just picked Aravis up bridal style and ran toward Anakin and Padme, who'd somehow managed to tame the Rhino and ride it.

He jumped aboard with Aravis in hand and I knew there would be no room for me, so I just began to run beside it. I knew that we weren't going to make it long before the Destroyers reached us, and as they surrounded our band, Aravis stirred.

Aravis' POV

'OH! MY HEAD!' I thought. 'What happened? Where am I?" Memories flashed in my mind, the arena, Nimowae running off to help Obi, the cat-like creature seeing me, and last, it popping my forcefield. 'Oh, not again!'

I tried to open my eyes, the light was too bright, so I snapped them back shut. I opened them very slowly now, and finally looked up into the worried face of ObiWan. 'Where is Nimowae?' I wondered, 'Are she and the others alright?'

"You're alright!" Obi said, hugging me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Nimowae answered. I looked over at her on the ground. The first thing I was was her bleeding face and hands, they looked painful. 'Oh no! What happened?' Next, I saw the Destroyers all around us.

But then, they all turned to shoot at more threatening targets; MORE Jedi, and by the looks of it, the whole Temple was emptied of all fully trained Jedi and Padawans.

Battle Droids charged the Jedi, and they met with great force. Each fighting their very best, trying to keep the other at bay.

Obi, Anakin, Nimowae, and I were thrown lightsabers (Nimowae had a hard time grasping hers, her poor hands had to hurt). After a few moments, a thot made the Rhino buck, causing all of us to fall off. Nimowae stepped away, Obi and Anakin landed in crouched positions, while Padme and I fell to the ground. I jumped right back up, even thought I was very weak. Obi looked over at me, still worried, I gave him a look of 'I'm fine, and I can fight alone.'

We all leapt intot he battle. Ani and Padme ran off in one direction, Nimowae, Obi, and I in the other.

I was focused on one thing, staying aline, and to do that, I had to block blaster shots, dodge or slice droids, and keep my eyes open, that last one was the hardest.

About twenty minutes later, we were all surrounded by Droids with no excape in sight. 'Wow, we are not in a good spot right now!' Nimowae and I ended up behing Obi and Master Windu.

"Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Dooku called down to us.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Master Windu answered.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend."

We all prepared to right to the very end. Just then, Padme's voice rang out, "Look!" We set our sights skyward and saw an army of clones entering the Arena to save us all! Obi, Anaking, Padme, Nimowae, and I jumped into the nearest transport.

"Hold on!" Obi told all of us.

He and Ani gave the Pilot orders. Nimowae and I just stood there trying to do something about her hands. I ripped my left sleeve off and then ripped into smaller strips for makeshift bandages.

"Look, over there!" Obi called out.

"It's Dooku." Anaking said. "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rocket, sir." The clone answered.

"Follow him!" Anakin called.

"We're gonna need some help!" Padme yelled after looking back at Nimowae and me.

"There isn't time! Anakin and I can handle this!" Obi replied.

On any other day, I would have said 'I'm coming too!' and Nimowae would have done the same, but after what we'd been through in the last day, I didn't care.

Two small fighters came up behind us and started shooting, causing us to hit a sand hill and Padme and a clone to fall out!

"Padme!!" Anakin yelled as she fell. "Put the ship down!"

"Anakin, don't let your personal feelings get in the way! Follow that speeder!" Obi yelled and walked back to the other side of the transport.

Nimowae and I, having done all we could do to help her hands for now, stepped up to Anakin.

"Anakin, we'll stay with her." I said.

"Don't worry." Nimowae added.

We stepped up to the edge of the transport and looked back at Obi. He looked at us like 'What?!'. Nimowae and I both just closed our eyes and shook our heads. Then, I took a deep breath and stepped off the edge.


	17. Part Sixteen

Nimowae's POV

The last th8ing I had wanted to do that minute was jump out of a speeding transport back into more sand, but my head was throbbing, my face and hands were sore, and the other last thing I wanted to do was listen to Anakin and ObiWan argue with one another.

I closed my eyes as we fell, trying to protect my makeshift bandaged hands from the landing. Thankfully, we both managed to land on our feet, though we stumbled as we trudged through the sand back to where Padme had fallen out of the ship.

We reached her just as a storm trooper did and she began to stir. We help her to her feet and nodded our heads when she told the trooper to get a transport so we could get to the hanger, then ran off with them.

As tired as I was, as mad as I was with Obi, I was worried about him. Dooku was treacherous, he could...I didn't even want to think of that. These feelings were like the feelings I'd had...Maul's face flashed before my eyes...ten years ago. My worry for Obi, that was what kept my eyes open, my feet moving.

In the transport, I leaned against the wall since I couldn't really hold on to anything. We didn't even speak to each other. Padme was thinking of Anakin, I guess.

All we could do was wait as the ship sped towards my brother and Anakin, wait, and hope we were not too late...

By the time the whip arrived at the hanger, Padme, Aravis and I were all shifting our weight from one foot to the other. We jumped out of the ship before it even landed fully, and didn't even notice the others hault to shoot at Dooku, much less stop with them. Besides, we didn't have guns.

We entered the hanger to find ObiWan and Anakin on the floor. I ran over and bent to help him up, but when my hands touched his shoulders, one of the splinters dug deeper into my palm, and I winced and jumped away.

Once again, he hadn't even noticed. Aravis ran to help him up, he hadn't even seen me. I could tell that she wanted badly to hug him, but Yoda was there, and she didn't dare. So she gracefully side stepped over to where I stood.

Then, I noticed Anakin's arm. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. I may have gotten scraped and scratched raw, but he no longer had his fighting arm.

'Poor Ani...' I thought. We had been too late after all...


	18. Part Seventeen

Aravis' POV

Seeing as Nimowae and I were the only ones who knew how to fly the Seekers, we had to go and get them, then bring them back to the large transport we would be flying back home on. ObiWan also had to get his Fighter and Anaking and Padme were going back to Naboo on the ship they had come on, after Ani got his new arm.

So, we all got on a small transport and went to retrieve our ships, now that Ani had two arms again.

After a short flight to some vents letting off a lot of steam, we found Padme's ship and she and Ani got on board.

Now, we flew on to the place we had hidden our ships. No-one spoke, we were all deep in thought. I was thinking about what Nimowae had said to me last night; her words echoed in my head now.

I looked at Obi, he too was thinking. 'Has he even asked Nimowae if she is alright?!' I thought deeper, trying to remember...'No...' I decided sadly. 'Why hasn't he? He had lots of times he could have, she is his sister for goodness' sake!' My head started hurting more now. My thoughts were now turned back to myself, I needed sleep, and soon, then food and water, but sleep first.

As we landed in the cove with our ships, we found them right where we'd left them. We all jumped out and the clone piloted the transport that flew back to the base. We said nothing, just got into our ships and took off.

We landed by a large transport that Master Yoda was standing next to. We were told to put our ships in the cargo hold of this transport. We did so, then got on the ship.

Obi and I walked with Nimowae to the healing center. As Nimowae got her hands patched up, a protocal droid came and found ObiWan and said the Council members on board the ship would like him to recount what had happened. He sighed and followed the Droid. When he got to the door, he turned around and gave Nimowae and I a reassuring look, and then left us there.

I sighed and said. "I'm going to find somewhere to sleep. Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As soon as they are done with my hands, I'm going to sleep too."

"OK." So I got a pillow and blanket and left the healing center to find a quiet place to sleep. I had not walked for a long time when I found an empty bed. I threw my pillow down, then I dropped onto it, and rapped myself in the blanket. I was asleep in minutes.

Not long after I had fallen asleep, I was awoken by footsteps coming down the hall, I closed my eyes, acting like I was still asleep, until I felt ObiWan. I concentrated on his feelings. He was not as sad as normal. He came around the corner and saw me, I looked up at him and he gave me a smile in return. I gave him a weak one.

He walked over to me and sat down in the chair next to me. He looked deep into my eyes and I looked into his. Then, he asked the one question that made me very angry with him.

"Are you alright?"

The first thing that made me mad was that he was searching my eyes, to see if I would lie. Next, I , again, thought of what Nimowae had said to me.

"I'm not the one you need to be asking that question." I said bitterly. And I turned over to where my back was to him.

I knew he had to have had a bewildered look on his face. I could feel his confustion without even concentrating. "What...why?!" He asked.

I turned back over in one swift movement. "One..." I said, looking him dead in the eyes and counting off with my fingers, "I'm fine! Two...there are at least four members of the Council on this transport. Three, and most important, your sister needs to hear that question right now from you." And with that, I turned back on my other side.

He just sat there, confused with my anger for a moment. I sighed. "Now, ObiWan." I said softly.

He stood up and walked off now with a searching feeling about him. I smiled and thought, 'Well, someone needed to tell him that Nimowae needs him more than I do right now, because she would never tell him and he would never have realized it.'

I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Nimowae's POV

After Aravis left, I laid my hands onto the metal table for the Medical Droid to inspect. I had already peeled off the bandages that were actually Aravis' sleeves to see that my hands had finally stopped bleeding, but there were still many splinters and clumps of sand. I knew that when the Droid pulled them out, it was going to make them start again.

As the Droid begain its work, I just tried to close my eyes and keep from crying. I had always been proud, I didn't even want a machine to see me cry. It took everything I had not to cry out or shed a tear. But when it reached my second hand and I looked down at my other one, scarred and bloody, never to look the same, I could stand it no longer. I shed silent tears of pain and sadness until both of my hands were medicated and bandaged, and my face dressed with thin, clear strips designed to serve as stitches.

I could already feel the blood beginning to soak through my fresh bandages, but I didn't care. I just wanted to find some place to sleep, I was so tired...and it didn't helop that everyone else (except maybe Anakin) had just been patched up quickly and sent to bed. So, as the rest of the ship slumbered, I flopped onto a free bed and joined them within seconds.

It felt like only meer seconds had passed when I came back from sleep again. I had awakened because someone was stroking my palm-up hand, placed beside my head in the innocence of sleep. They were rough, large hands, stroking my now fragile ones gently about the bandages. It was ObiWan, and I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want him to know that I knew he was there.

His finger moved further down and I felt it pass over the now slightly blood-soaked bandage of gauze on my palm. I almost winced, but managed to hold it back.

"Oh Nimowae..." He whispered. "How did you do this..."

I thought for a moment, and though I knew that had been a rhetorical quiestion, I felt I needed to answer it.

"I did it for you." I said as I opened my eyes to see his twin blue ones wide with surprise.

For a moment, we just looked at one another, not sure of what to say.

Then, at the exact same moment, like our minds and hearts worked with the same gears, we reached out and hugged. This just felt like something you couldn't fix with words.

"I love you, sissie...you know that, right?"

On thing came to my mind, the perfect answer that summed it all up and ended our fight.

"Right."


	19. Part Eighteen

I was very gently shaken awake. I heard a voice calling me softly, as if from far away, but it got closer as I came out of my sleep. "Aravis...Aravis...we're landing." It was ObiWan.

I blinked a few times to clear my sight, then I saw him, and Nimwoae just behind him, smiling. 'I guess he listened to me.' I thought as I looked at her. I smiled up at Obi.

I slowly got up, all of my body was still hurting. I still needed more sleep, so I was pleased to see that it was night on Coruscant.

When we landed in a bay at the Jedi Temple, Nimowae (who was just as tired as me) and I went straight to our room, that is, after we wished Obi a good night.

We did not wake until the following afternoon. Both Nimowae and I were so hungry after not eating for two days. So, we went to the mess hall to find something to eat.

After we had finished eating and were walking out of the mess hall, a young Padawan came up to us and bowed. Then, he said, "Masters Kenobi and Aravis, Master Yoda would like you to report to the Jedi Council Chamber at once."

"Thank you." We said together and he bowed again.

We walked as fast as our feet could carry us to the Council's Chamber at the top of the Temple's center tower.

WE walked into the Council room to see Obi and Master Windu standing at the large window to the left and Master Yoda sitting in his chair to the right. We bowed to Yoda and Windu, who, in turn, inclined their heads to us. Obi just smiled at us.

We walked over to the window that was in between the one Obi and Windu stood at and where Yoda sat. We watched as the Clone Army landed in an assembly area not too far from the Temple and listened as the others talked about the Clones and the upcoming challenges. I had to agree with Yoda, we were now in a "Clone War."

'What will happen now?' I wondered to myself, no longer looking at the new army, but at the setting sun.


	20. Epilogue

Aravis' POV

The next day was crazy! Nimowae and I were in and out of Council meetings all day. There was some good news and some bad. The good news was that the Council made all three of us Masters and had made ObiWan a member of the Council. The bad news was that the war had started on a few smaller systems.

I needed something to get my mind off of all this crap, so I dragged Nimowae to the Archives with me. When we got there, I just let me feet take me to the back of the Archives, to the books that had not been put into the computer database yet. I picked up the first book that I saw. It was very old, the cover was falling off, the pages yellow with age. I cleaned the dust off with the sleeve of my robe, I could only make out one word that still had some gold leafing on it: Creatures. I turned to the back of the book, to the index. I searched for the words 'Invisible' of 'Invisibility.' I found one: 'Invisibility, Pg. 186.' I turned to the page and saw in bold print INIZIO. There was no picture, so I read the passage to myself. 'The Inizios are human-like in appearence, but have bright and uniquely-colored eyes such as neon green, electric blue, and rarely, purple.' My heart was beating very fast now, my hands shaking, but I read on. 'They are very light weight so they do not sink into snow and have a hard time swimming under water, but their most unique characteristics, and what sets them apart from humans, is there ability to become invisible whenever they wish and also, they can create bubble-like shields around themselves.'

I dropped the book to the floor, I could not believe it. 'Inizio...Inizio...' I repeated in my head over and over again. I picked up the book again and turned to page 186 once more. I had to double check, to make sure I had not just imagined what I had read. NO...it was still there, on the yellowed page. I let out a sigh of relief. Then, it hit me, Nimowae and ObiWan, I had to find and tell them.

I ran to the computer unit Nimowae had sat down at to continue her search, and pushed the book into her hands without thinkig. "OWWWW!!! Aravis!" She hissed angrily at me.

"Oh my gosh, Nimi! I'm so sorry, I didn't even think!" I said. She rolled her eyes at me then asked, looking at the book in her hands, "What is this old thing?"

"Just read it!" I said, excited.

After a few moments of reading, she looked up at me, wied eyes and mouth opened. "Aravis...this...this is..."

"ME!" I finished. "I'm an Inizio!"

"We have to tell Obi." She said.

I remember nothing of how we got to the Council Chamber, but the next thing I knew, we were outside the doors. For a few minutes, I stood there rereading over and over again the passage until I knew it by heart.

The the doors opened and the Council started to exit the Chamber. Obi was the last one out. He smiled at us and then, after seeing the book in my hands, he asked, "What is this?"

"Read it." I said, smiling and handing him the old book.

He had the same reaction as his sister, wide eyes and mouth open.

"Oh Aravis! This is you!" He said, hugging me. Thank goodness the rest of the Council was gone.

"I can't believe I found it!" I said when he let me go.

This had been one of the best days of my life, I found out what I am, my best friend and I are now Masters, and Obi is still at the Temple, but how long this would last, no-one knew.


End file.
